<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To see with eyes Unclouded by RW75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427063">To see with eyes Unclouded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RW75/pseuds/RW75'>RW75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RW75/pseuds/RW75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To see with eyes Unclouded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after most of his injury from Korriban had healed well mostly all of his physical injury that is. Ronin was still left with some that seem thru time have not healed and just the opposite. Had grown worse the longer timed passed and although coming to him infrequently. It still bothers him so as in his mind a rift had seemed to form ever so small at first. And yet it gave him little peace of mind that it was no more than seemingly fleeting images. Incoherent and with no sense of time or place it came to him during his seemingly unguarded moments. In his sleep or when he was in mediation, the images came. Of images of a dark place, masked beings, and pain terrible pain and deep-set anger. Which he knew all too well was not something a Jedi was supposed to have but. He couldn't deny it was there somehow to which end. It still was just that fleeting feelings and images he was unsure of and was not willing. Not yet that is to confide with anyone least to say those in the Brotherhood. And yet he could not keep it in any longer to himself and knew. He had to confide it with someone and seek some help. As the risk and pitfalls that it could bring him and the others. He now called friends or allies At the same time reminded by other's fate. Including that of his former Master who it felt not so long ago. He chances upon to come in contact to in Naboos Yule ball.posed to him a question and longing he dare not give in. The choice to follow the path before him or be lead astray?</p><p>And so with some hesitation, he seeks out an alternative solution to this. To which end it was how he came to find out about this place. The Circle of Healers, as they were called.<br/>So across the distant space, he came. Asking a short leave from the brotherhood he ventured here seeking some help. In sorting out his troubled mind and find some understanding regarding the memories. Finding out if they were real? False miss guided memory? Was there a connection between his past and these current images? He just had to know and be certain of...</p><p>And so as the planet loomed over his ship's viewport Ronin couldn't help. But feel the slight anxiety in him build as it meant. There was no turning back now and as much hed debated about it in his mind. Resented the fact he had to ask the help of others seeing that the old hunter in him. As being self-reliant and not use to rely on anyone. But in any case, this was one lesson he felt some difficulty in as a JedI till now. Was that seeking help was not a weakness but a path to greater things. As in accepting and recognizing one's weakness one learns much. And so after having set his ship down somewhere near the Healers place. He went to his personal quarters first and grabs his coat and Lightsaber. Which he tuck in inconspicuously on his belt out of sight but in easy reach. After which he gave Briggs his droid orders to keep watch over the ship as he would be out for a moment. To which he protests a bit with an indignant sting of bleeps.</p><p>
  <strong>[Come on now Ronin, let me come with yah? I'll behave and be no troubles promise just that I don't know.]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" I'm sorry old friend but this is something I rather do alone? And besides, I won't be long I hope? "</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Alright, fine just take this with yah and keep in touch you here? Seeing were buddies since when and I always have your back.]</strong>
</p><p><br/>He then opens a hatch on his side and hands him a small com that Ronin accepts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>" Alright now, no need for too many sentiments Briggs I promise I'll be back ok? Now stay sharp and please try to not fry a system ok? "</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>{Alright.now goes if you got to go now will yah?]</strong>
</p><p><br/>To which Briggs then turns and returns to his post plugging himself back into the mainframe. And do as he asked none the less as Ronin walks off out the side door. And into the Healers place wherein for some reason. He felt some of his burden lift and feel calm enough. As feeling a tad out of place amongst the beings there dress in his mix match clothes. Of a Jedi tunic top, dark pants with Corellian blood stripe on the side, and coat that drape over his top. Hid most of his belt that held his weapon and gear and made him look more of a merc rather than a JedI Knight that he was. He walks in with some hesitation and uncertainty. And from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a lady sitting ever so peacefully. To which but for some unknown reason, he felt a bit draw to and approach speaking.<br/>Ummm, I seem to be lost, and may I ask do you know if I am in the right place? As I am seeing a place called the circle of healers?</p><p>To which his relief the lady replies to her with a smile on her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>"The Circle of Healers, Yes, I've heard of them, I can even take you to them if you like."</strong>
</p><p><br/>To which <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> felt a slight comfort to know she offers to show him the way to them. As he stood there and feeling out of place here as he did then having her. Trust him like that kinda humbled him to return the favor. And not ask her name or identify herself right then and there. Under different circumstances, he would outright ask the person he spoke to their name at least. But then this time seemed different as sensing no hostility and only utter calmness from her. That in most cases <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> still found it a bit difficult to ever place such trust and faith in others. Especially someone he just met or even not knows their name. To which he then replies to her in a fairly neutral and friendly tone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>" Well, that would be nice and I do appreciate the assistance. "</strong>
</p><p><br/>But then as she stood from where she sat he couldn't help but notice. A slight sadness in her face to which he would have wished to reply to ask. But opted not to at the moment and let her be.<br/><br/><strong>"They are this way..."</strong></p><p>He then walks beside her and follows her lead after which later on. Still not identifying herself self she began to speak to him.</p><p>
  <strong>"So why do you seek the healers, are you injured, seeking training, where have you come from</strong>
</p><p>He then pauses in his mind and thinks how best to answer.</p><p><strong>" Well.its not for training that I seek them out as guess you have noticed. I'm not really the sort to be a healer and it's more of assistance that I seek them out. As I've come far to seek them for their healing ability. Seeing that which troubles me I have tried to resolve thru conventional means. But have not found any resolution nor peace as of yet in which case if I may ask to whom am I speaking to?"</strong><br/><br/>He then turns to face her and await a reply from her before speaking any further. Sensing the same curiosity he had from her intrigue him as well.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well.it not for training that I seek them out as guess you have noticed. I'm not really the sort to be a healer and..."</strong>
</p><p>To which feeling unsure if he had said things right as noticing the look on her eyes. As she seems to have bit her lip and seems to hold out on speaking out to what he said. As in his mind, he thought what did he know about what healers look like? Seeing it was only thru his initial stay at the brotherhood temple did he Learn, know, and see a healer amongst those few he met in the Brotherhood. Were things normally no one took much notice of but not to him. Being an ex-hunter and having lived most of his life in the harsh, unforgiving places in the outer rim territory. Reading and taking note of his surrounding was second nature to him. None the less he kept this to himself and keeps it a bit more subtle. When she then began to speak to him again posing yet more question.</p><p>
  <em>It's more of assistance that I seek them out. As I've come far to seek them for their healing ability. Seeing that which troubles me I have tried to resolve thru conventional means. But have not found any resolution nor peace as of yet</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Assistance you say, what do you consider conventional?"</strong>
</p><p>Paused, for but a moment she adds and later on shakes her head. Half smile upon her face <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> listen in, think before replying.</p><p>
  <strong>"Some would say the healers are unconventional, Master Kismet and Master Organa with all their herb lore."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"And then to..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"wave their hand, and close their eyes to heal someone...that sounds rather unconventional to me."</strong>
</p><p>By which before he could respond <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> notice her looking about. For a moment, as if in anticipation of something <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> did not quite comprehend. As he then replies to her as he then unknowingly glance at her.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I guess having grown up very much on my own conventional is not something I'm used to? And is a term I'm used to describing every day normal stuff I guess? Like doctors? Hospital? And stuff? Things or ways to treat physical injury and such I've done with earlier. And having that healed, it still leaves me with something else. That bad hit I got from a previous encounter I was in which ended not so well still left to contend to."</strong>
</p><p>To which unconsciously he seems to raise a hand to his forehead. And felt it rub against the slight gash on his upper right eyebrow. As if unconsciously reminding him of that fateful day in Korriban those long nights ago. He slightly pauses yet again as his hand drops to beside and looking at her. He seems to be unsure and slightly in doubt as to why he seems to speak to her so freely. When in most cases he never did speak to anyone such in this way. Except maybe for a few chosen individuals he later after some time. Gain or gave his trust, which was not a whole lot. But by then she stops pointing up the road ahead. From where they stood and spoke to him yet again.</p><p>
  <strong>"The Hospital is located there,"</strong>
</p><p>To which looking at where she was pointing <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> saw a large building just ahead.</p><p>
  <strong>"No more than fifteen or so steps"</strong>
</p><p>She paused again as if giving <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> fair warning it seems.</p><p>
  <strong>"You should know... it is neutral ground for all. No one may draw a weapon within the confines of the hospital everyone knows that..."</strong>
</p><p>She then looked at him and seems to add to her words.</p><p><strong>"Everyone, even the Sith."</strong><br/>To which upon hearing the word Sith drew some negative feelings for him at first. As for even now, it was one thing he still felt had to work on. As if the pain and loss of that day in Korriban still lingered. Fresh as it were just yesterday and yet somehow it seems to fade. As it is then replaced by those disturbing images again that had plagued him since. A little after coming back from his stay in the med ward.Which by then he noted her speak again and lowering her tone of voice.</p><p>
  <strong>"I've heard a rumor that one of them is really a Sith Lord..."</strong>
</p><p>To which not wanting to sound crude or rude to his guide he sets these thoughts aside. And spoke neutrally.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I will remember to bear that in mind and keep to. .And would abide by it during my stay if that's the case."</strong>
</p><p>After which she smiled and the spark of mischief flashed in her eyes. To which his next question was answered by her.</p><p>
  <strong>"In which case, if I may ask to whom am I speaking?"</strong>
</p><p>She stopped seemingly in hesitation or not wishing to give her name yet? She seems to later give in and reply to him.</p><p>
  <strong>"I have a few names. But at the moment I am of no consequence ...for assistance though, you'll want Master Organa. Her office is easy to locate within the hospital..."</strong>
</p><p>To which realizing who he was speaking to. A Master no less kinda both Intrigued and took him back. That he said nothing at first and just listen to her speak yet again.</p><p><strong>"It is a rare treat to be able to walk outside enjoy the day without troubles and for one brief moment have any peace</strong>..."</p><p>Stepped away, she added.</p><p>
  <strong>"I hope you like it here on Lianna, the work is hard, and some of the treatments painful, but the people they really make the place."</strong>
</p><p>Then seeing her pointed again towards the direction of the Healers place.</p><p>
  <strong>"The Circle is there, I've brought you where I said I would...I'll be seeing you again, very soon I'm sure...and then who knows."</strong>
</p><p>To which as Master Organa, as he now found out as she was called smiled and headed off in a different direction. <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> slightly bow to her with respect and replies as she moved off.</p><p><strong>"Very well, Master Organa now that I know your name let me again. Thank you for the assistance and brief talk."</strong><br/><br/>To which after seeing her off he heads into the building and finds the room. Master Organa had spoken of in their earlier encounter.</p><p>To which it takes <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> some time to navigate around the new place. As in his heart, he could not shake the feeling and uneasiness he had about hospitals or medical facilities. As for reason unknown to him he just didn't like them at all. Not to mention on top of that, seeing that in its hallways he seen or passed a varied type of beings. Some good, a few bad, and the rest he had no idea or care about. To which a few times he recognizes a face here and there that he pulls or looks away. Either, not wanting to have his presence here know as of yet. Or avoiding any or all confrontation as having given Master Organ his word. Regarding respecting the Circle of Healers rules of neutrality of their grounds.</p><p><br/>Which more or less was a bit straining and somewhat hard for him to do seeing that? In the halls, he recognized a few wary underworld figures he came in contact with or knew of in his Hunter days. That wouldn't think twice in taking his hide down. Seeing that hed owed them life or two take-ups out by his own hands. And there were the Sith, that he would rather wish to take down himself. Seeing that it was them that owed him life or two. Taken or lost during the battle he had fought in alongside the Jedi in the brotherhood. In some of the fierce and bloody battles, they had taken part in with them.<br/>And so after what seems such a long yet cautious trek thru the halls. He finally makes it to the appointed room he was told to go to. To which raising a hand to the door his hand suddenly froze midway.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well here goes nothing...it's now or never although I would prefer if I had Master Organa to talk to."</strong>
</p><p>He then let go of his last remaining doubt gave the door a light knock and spoke.</p><p>
  <strong>"Hello anyone in?"</strong>
</p><p>To which as he stood there and took notice of a few more beings pass the hall by him. To which he turned and face the wall by the door. Avoiding their gaze or eyes and hide his face from theirs. As if anything was to be said of him it was he was an extremely private person. Always mindful to keep his thought, feelings, and past however little he knew he had of it to himself.<br/>To which as he stood there his mind wandered to the past.his past. What little he knew of it.</p><p>Which stemmed back to the time long past, waking all alone and with no memory of his past? It took the Doctors quite a lot of meds and coaxing to calm him down or even speak to him. As he would always wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Jumping out of his bed he would either crawl under his bed or in one corner. Crying he would roll up like a ball, his back against the wall, and his arms wrap around his legs. His eyes wet with tears looking so lost and pitiful peeking over his knees. His body would shake and his demeanor change to a very defensive mode. Whenever anyone tried to approach him.to the point they had to eventually sedate him. That was until something happened that he couldn't quite recall as to what. That he slowly began to mellow down although still a bit rebellious. He became well enough that he could be a move to the orphanage. To which hearing a voice somewhere he suddenly snaps back to the reality of now. Standing there <span class="posthilit">Ronin</span> began to look where the voice came from...</p><p>To which from somewhere a calm and soothing voice spoke.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"It's alright, and nothing happens here...you are safe...."</em> </strong>
</p><p>To which Ronin's mind slowly eased up and regains much of his composure. To which he senses someone nudging in his mind in his memories to which. His initial reaction seems to be that of building a wall around his memory. Keeping the unknown presence out of his memory uninvited. To which his mind seems to reply ever so silently to the intruder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>"Yes alright. ..safe.I'm not sure? Confused? But not so soon can I let you...uninvited?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>And from it the reaction of whomever it was seen to be to back away slowly. Seemingly respecting his wishes for now it seems. After which a loud voice spoke out from inside the room, a female voice.</p><p>
  <strong>"Come in."</strong>
</p><p>To which unsure but sensing some familiarity to the voice Ronin replies. Regain and pulling much of himself away from the memory. He replies in a seemingly respectful and calm tone.</p><p>
  <strong>"Thanks may I enter?"</strong>
</p><p>After which when he got a response to do so slowly open the door and entered. Eyes glancing around the room in silence and unobtrusively. As if memorizing the outline in his mind searching. For any hidden danger or way out if ever the need so arise. And only after seemingly sometimes when his mind seems satisfied. In confirming that it was safe to enter that he did so. And only then did he turn to face whoever it was that replied to him.</p><p>To which after making out a rack of books to one side. And some flowers and herbs on the other end of the room. Then on a table was a few data disk that in respect Ronin did not look into further. Then turning his attention to the female being in the room, seeing the smile upon her face as she spoke.</p><p>
  <strong>"See I told you that you would find it easily."</strong>
</p><p>To which feeling a bit foolish in his earlier overreaction at it seems. He relaxes his guard a bit and tries to trust her words.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I guess so as I do apologize if Id looks too apprehensive matter Organa.</strong>
</p><p>As she then motioned for Ronin to take a seat before her desk. He complies and slowly made his way to the seat as he did listening to her speak.</p><p>
  <strong>"There is nothing here in the hospital, that I am aware of that will harm you, or seek you out. Now once outside these walls, things may happen, and I cannot control that, too many variables, too many people."</strong>
</p><p>To which turning his gaze to her and noticing the smile on her face As if he figured was her way to make her presence comforting, quieting as she spoke.</p><p>
  <strong>"I am a Master Healer, Rianna Organa. Welcome to Lianna, who are you, and how may I assist you?"</strong>
</p><p>To which Ronin then replies in a calm, straightforward, and respectful manner to her.</p><p><strong>"Very well I am grateful to meet the acquaintance of a Master healer like you. Master Rianna Organa, and as for who I am.my real name cant say I know myself. But as of yet, I go by Ronin Wendigo is the name I have gone by. A Knight from the Jedi brotherhood and as for what assistance I seek from you is well.</strong><br/>He then felt a bit unsure as to how to say it seeing that hed never been. The type to openly speak of feelings or thoughts to anyone especially one he just met. But then rethinking things over for a brief moment he spoke up. Looking at her as he did with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. His handheld before him clasp then crossed on his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>"Is regarding things I've seen in my mind images disturbing and yet so real. Which I am not sure even if their mine.as my own past is a mystery. Seeming brought up by events and injury I had in a mission. After Korriban."</strong>
</p><p>He then swallows hard as he spoke of Korriban, a dreadful rotten place. Was all his mind could recall it as he closed his eyes. Slightly feeling his inside tighten as a flash of memory, the carnage, the pain of the lightning hit, his padawan Sorrin and then seeing his own Master. Master Sky standing there facing a Siththen witnessing her fall. Unable to do nothing but pull back, his ship and then the calm sensation of him blacking out. Then afterward he awoke from what seems to him was a nightmare, opening his eyes. He looks at her once before turning his gaze back on the floor.</p><p><strong>"</strong> <strong>I don't have any recollection of having them before in any case I don't have much recollection of anything from my past, to begin with. And yet they came after I got back, Fleeting and infrequent the came at first they didn't bother me much. That is until recently which prompted me to come and seek answers to them. My mind is in turmoil and I feel so lost."</strong></p><p>To which after having said what he could to Master Organa, He then looked up at her. To which hearing her word Ronin listened intently, with an open mind.</p><p><strong>"First we must have you gain some peace again, and then, difficult as it may be, we must face these memories, these visions to find their source, and put them into a perspective that you can handle, rather than them handling you."<br/><br/></strong>And then thinking it over Ronin kept silent as in his long days of wandering. Peace. Was something so elusive to him despite how simple it seems for most? After which he then turns to face her and reply.<br/>Well, I guess if that is what I have to do first then I would comply. Although. I have to ask, do I need to stay in a hospital room or something? Coz well not that I have a complaint about it but just that. I rather not.</p><p>
  <strong>"You don't really need a room here in the hospital, and you need a quiet place. Where could he stay that no one would suspect and yet he still is under her protection? The fourth floor of the dormitory for the students is empty, you could stay there. No one would question your presence and you could be seen with me frequently also without raising any questions."</strong>
</p><p>Rianna paused.</p><p>
  <strong>"Most will assume that you are a student and not a patient."</strong>
</p><p>And to which Ronin replies relaxing his stand a bit and letting his hands. Drop to his lap as he spoke.</p><p><strong>"Well, guess that will be better on my way to his room. I came to pass a few beings rather not come to know or see me here."<br/><br/></strong>To which it seems Master Organa, in a way to change the pace half laughed. As she spoke yet again to Ronin.</p><p>
  <strong>"You might end up on rounds with me...and that could be difficult. I deal with a lot of children, and disfigured adults."</strong>
</p><p>She then seems to feel uncertain of something she said bit her lip briefly. Ronin having heard her mention about sick, children, and disfigured adults. Slightly look down at the floor seeing that it triggered how brief it seems. Old memory and faces in his old life as a Hunter.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, not that I've never seen death, pain, and loss before. Seeing that I myself delt a few from my own hands. As before I joined the Jedi I was a Hunter gun for hire."</strong>
</p><p>To which not wanting to worry her anymore that she seemed to. He looks up at her as she spoke yet again with it seem a slight concern in her voice.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Being around them may invoke the images you are seeing..."</strong>
</p><p>To which Ronin replies to her with a new resolve in him.<br/><strong><br/>"Well, guess as you said. if I must I will do so. And besides, if that is what's needed, that I face them head-on. With your guidance that is I will not hesitate to do so. And besides, like the old man used to say. No pain, no gain?"</strong></p><p>To which Ronin finally finding hope that for once he can discover. The cause of the visions, and hopefully restore the lost memories. Sat up without fear on his chair. Just that, for now, would rather not wish anyone to know I am here. Or least to say the reason I am here? Least except maybe you and those you wish to...<strong><br/><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p>To which hearing Master Organa grow silent as he spoke slightly intruded Ronin. To which later on upon seeing her shake her head as he mentioned his being a Hunter. Ronin took quite a notice and thought to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I don't blame her if never less life has never been easy for me. Much less</em>
</p><p>He then pauses as she stood up and began to pace the room as she replied.</p><p>
  <strong>"I do not believe we can prevent anyone from knowing you are here, but we can control the why portion."</strong>
</p><p>To which he then nods and turns to her replying.</p><p>
  <strong>Well, I thought it be that but in any case if what can be done. I would appreciate it, Master Organa.</strong>
</p><p>To which she then began to speak to him again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ronin, tell me about yourself, what you can remember, your training."</strong>
</p><p>Rianna made her voice light...</p><p>
  <strong>"The more I know, the more I believe I can help</strong>
</p><p>To which taking a moment to think back he leans back on the chair before speaking. As in his lifetime, there were only a few he trusted to tell. Of himself and his life mainly Capt. Jarrod, Commander Kincade, and Master Sky. And yet still, she seemed sincere in wanting to help him and sensing no misgivings about her. He agrees to continue and speak to her.</p><p>
  <strong>Well like said I remember little of anything before my teen year. Lived most of it in different orphaned. No family, no record, and alone I really did have no choice. Least to say there were I guess a few that tried to take me in. But none work and so when I felt I was old enough I left. Wondered a bit till I got into some trouble with the local law and ended up. Being recruited to become an undercover agent in exchange for my cooperation. So for a time thought I had made some good of my life my benefactors a CorSec Captain and his friend made sure of that. Till yeas later I was dishonorably discharged and suspected of a crime I did not commit. I left to wander yet again but this time gave the training I had and reputation gain. I had been forced to leave and ply the harsh outer rim territories were (sigh). Unfortunately, there was not much work to be had so I ended up starting as a smuggler. Then working my way up the ranks I ended up a Hunter not something I would have like to be. But I know as a healer you may have your objections to. Yet still wouldn't lie I did take great care in choosing the jobs I took. Taking them out was for the most part was the very last option I took. But there are times it couldn't help so Then after that I took to vises and drinking myself away till I got this job. Seem easy enough to deliver a package to Yinchorr. So I took it, for no apparent reason ended up in this Jedi Temple went along. And there I met this Jedi she saw in me something no one had before. She offered me a second chance I accepted and she took me in. She taught and trained me about the Jedi and their ways. Became a Knight and she gave me hope.</strong>
</p><p>He then grew silent for a moment after seemingly so relaxed in talking to her for some reason. The memory of Korriban came into mind that he just had to stop. Swallowing hard he looks down on the floor as he spoke. With clenched fist before his chest his breathing growing a bit uneasy as he spoke.</p><p><strong>"Then Korribanit memory still a bit hazy in my mind unlike the feelings. Battle was hard losses were mounting on both sides. I had just taken my first padawan and I guess it was foolish for me to think I could take him there. But I did then. </strong> <strong>things went terribly wrong and I almost got knocked out by this Sith defending the padawan. Injured bad was told I back off."</strong></p><p>To which as she asked Ronin a question about his Master he looks up at her. And reply with some sadness in his voice as he did.</p><p>
  <strong>"She was...Master Sky Sky Kerberos"<br/></strong>
</p><p>To which as Ronin looked at her notice Master Organa seem to look away. Out the window into the distance as she spoke.</p><p>
  <strong>"Was your Master on Korriban?"<br/></strong>
</p><p>To which he pauses searching his mind for an answer.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, she was one of the leaders of the faction...back then...I think"<br/></strong>
</p><p>He then lifts a hand to his head and rubs it a bit.<strong><br/></strong></p><p><strong>"Sorry details are a bit hard and fuzzy to recall things happen to the fact she was lost nothing I could do, </strong> <strong>Which for some reason he himself seems to be surprised in saying this. For some reason, her calm voice and presence seem to calm the storm within. And he could seem to recall bits and flashes of images from those days."<br/></strong></p><p>Then like a silent whisper came another wave of images seemingly unrelated to Korriban. Of a dark place, not able to see it seem all he could make out were voices.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Red alert.breach in the main hall. were under attack. defenses up. secure the cargo must not fall to..."<br/></strong>
</p><p>Then the voice grows silent for a brief moment and things shifted to some light. His vision seems hazy he could barely make out a figure slump beside him.</p><p>
  <strong>"In sorry but I can't let you not them."<br/></strong>
</p><p>Then a blast and things grow dim he wakes up back in the office of Master Organa. Who then he overhears ask him as spoke of his padawan.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Then things went terribly wrong..."<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Ronin, did your padawan survive Korriban?"<br/></strong>
</p><p>To which he turns to face her with mixed emotion in his heart yet not wanting her to know of it. Spoke in a slightly concerned yet calm voice.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Sorrin did.he even I later known help Briggs my droid. Get me to the nearest med ship But then given my injury and time I needed to recover. We kinda grew apart after that.and last I know he went back home or something."<br/></strong>
</p><p>He then grew silent for a moment before adding to it.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Which I guess was for the best and I tried to move on. Took a few paddies after that and guess not much of a teacher? And none lasted to reach farther than that. So after that, I rather not had myself transferred to other duties. Supply and shuttling duty.to Yavin."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>